1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal unit for transaction processing. More specifically, it relates to a terminal unit for transaction processing which can select an account for performing transaction processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally known in the art is a credit authorization terminal unit (hereinafter referred to as CAT) for performing transaction processing by employing credit cards. Such a CAT is distributed in each shop so that an attendant inserts a credit card submitted by a customer to purchase commodities in a card reader to read data on the customer recorded in the credit card and transmit the same to a host computer, which in turn determines whether or not the card is submitted by the person himself and checks the customer's balance at the bank so as to allow a credit transaction only when all of the conditions are normal. In general, one credit card stores only a set of account identification information formed by an identification number of the customer, a bank code number, a bank account number and the like. However, various types of credit cards are provided in recent years whereby one person has a plurality of cards, leading to complicacy in management.
Information on a plurality of bank accounts may be stored in a card having a plurality of, e.g., magnetic tracks in the future. In this case, each of shops in which the credit card is used has its own bank, and preferably the transaction is processed through the said bank if the customer has an account at the same bank. Thus, awaited is provision of a terminal unit for transaction processing which selects one from a plurality of bank accounts along priority in response to a requirement by the customer to perform transaction processing.